


Alis Grave Nil

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Hinata Shouyou, Agender Sugawara Koushi, Angel Hinata Shouyou, Angel Wings, Asexual Agender Angels, Asexual Hinata, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst that gets solved pretty quickly, demiromantic Hinata, hinata is a sun angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are an angel" murmured the beautiful boy in front of him, eyes as blue as the sea and filled with as much wonder. Hinata found himself staring in surprise.</p><p>"You can see my wings?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alis Grave Nil

'Few things are as soothing as the sun' was the only thought going through Hinata's head as he languidly stretched his wings. He sighed in delight. Here, on this beach, was his favourite place to just lay down and let himself wind down by enjoying the sun rays wash over his body. ' Why does the human world get better sun than the Heavens? It makes zero sense!' And it really made no sense to him. His mother had explained that humans were frail and if they didn't get enough sunlight they might become sickly and die. To Hinata, it was confusing; humans, in general, were confusing. He had seen them cover their body with cloth, even when they were at the beach. His mother had said that they were embarrassed of their naked bodies but Hinata still could not get it. What made the skin on their thighs or chest more shameful than the skin on the face? He did not know. He sometimes entertained the thought of just walking up to a human and simply asking them but he had seen people running from nakedness in fear so Hinata supposed he would not get an answer to any of his questions.

Suddendly he felt a round object hit him. Immediately, he jumped to his feet and snapped his head towards the person holding the ball that had hit him. The boy in front of Hinata was pretty - tall and with hair that reminded Hinata of the night sky. The most striking feature was the boy's eyes; they were as beautiful as the sea and filled with wonder.

"You are an angel" murmured the beautiful boy in front of him. Hinata found himself staring in surprise.

"You can see my wings?"

This was different. This was not normal. No human could see an angel's wings. Their eyes were not fit for staring at the light and the colours they emitted. The sight would drive them mad.

The boy with the night sky hair scoffed.

"Of course I see them dumbass! Do you honestly think somebody can miss them?! They look as if molten lava is leaking out of your back!"

Molten lava? He had never heard that description before. Other angels described his wings with words like 'a sunrise on a midsummer day' or 'the sun setting over the desert'. Of course, the colours always swirled and shifted, never staying the same for long but it was the same three colours - red, orange and yellow - merely shifting their shades and places. The boy was strange. Hinata found himself grinning.

"Molten lava? You are funny!" he said before dissolving into giggles. The boy apparently did not appreciate being laughed at because he took the ball into his hands and threw it at Hinata, hitting the angel in the shoulder.

"Oi! Dumbass stop laughing" there was a pause where Hinata only stared at the boy with a grin and watched amusedly as the human flushed when he realised Hinata's nakedness.

The boy suddenly took off the cloth that was covering his upper body and threw it in Hinata's face.

"And put a shirt on! What kind of dumbass walks around naked?"

Hinata took the article of clothing and stared at it befuddled, his gaze alternating between the piece of cloth in his hands and the now semi-naked boy in front of him.

"Why do you wear clothes?"

The boy stared at Hinata even more, incredulity evident in his gaze.

"You can't be serious!"

❀~♔☀~❀

The two of them stood there, at the beach, the now-setting sun pleasantly washing over their backs. Kageyama Tobio, as Hinata found out was the boy's name, was an interesting human even if a bit rude at times. He had explained all of the human habits Hinata had asked him about and even asked his fair share of questions on life in the Heavens. Hinata had told him all about how there were different types of angels - Sun angels, Moon angels, Flower angels, and Sky angels - the Royalty of the Heavens. All of the Sky ones were as ancient as the universe itself and had contributed to its creation. They were called Sky angles because they were the only ones able to create Aetherium - a material used to temporarily deprive Demons of their powers that had, allegedly, aslo been used in creating the sky.

When Kageyama lifted his head and took in the sunset, he immediately jumped on his feet.

"I have to go. It's getting late and mom will get worried" he mumbled as he dusted himself off.

Hinata felt disappointment wash over him. He clutched the hem of the shirt Kageyama had given to him in an attempt to make it easier for himself to swallow that ugly feeling.

"Will you come here tomorrow?" the angel found himself asking, hope seeping into his voice, as his eyes found Kageyama's. The human blushed, redness creeping around his ears.

"Y-yeah. Keep the shirt. Don't go around naked, it's weird"

And with that Kageyama took the volleyball and ran off away from their secluded place on the beach and into the busier parts. Hinata dusted the sand out of his wings and flew away.

❀~♔☀~❀

That encounter marked the start of their friendship. Every day, they would meet at noon in that same place, secluded from other humans and would talk about their respective worlds. Kageyama had though him how to swim, an activity he had previously avoided because he couldn't fly if his wings were wet, and soon the two had begun racing each other. Kageyama had also thought him how to play volleyball and Hinata had never had so much fun in his entire immortal life. The realisation that Kageyama was mortal and thus would die at some point leaving Hinata alone in the process made his heart clench and tears appear in his eyes. But he kept reciting that fact in his head in order to stop the affection that rose within him whenever he thought about the human. Angels were all asexual and either demi- or aromantic and considering the thought he sometimes got about Kageyama Hinata was demiromantic. But he couldn't allow himself to Kageyama. There were legends, rumours, of angles that had allowed themselves to love humans and all of them had disappeared without a trace, presumably dead. That was the only way an angel could die. So no, Hinata couldn't allow himself to fall in love with Kageyama, no matter how much he wanted to.

❀~♔☀~❀

"Oi Kageyama stop with that murderous expression. You're scaring the children!" Nishinoya snickered as he hit Kageyama on the back.

"You have been really weird lately Kageyama." said Daichi in his dad voice. Next to him, Daichi's boyfriend, or romantic partner because Suga was agender, stared at him with that weird gaze of his. It was as if Sugawara was trying to read his mind while simultaneously trying to soothe him. Kageyama shuddered and saw Sugawara frown before looking away.

"You don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled but it sounded fake even to himself. He knew that sooner or later his friends would notice that something was off, that he was never able to hang out with them in the afternoon and how he always disappeared before lunch but he had hoped it wouldn't be today when they brought it up. Especially now, when the time to meet up with Hinata again was nearing. His friends had decided to go to the beach today and that complicated Kageyama's plan to slip away unnoticed. There was no way it was happening today. He could imagine Hinata, dressed only in Kageyama's shirt (Kageyama had gifted him other clothes but he refused to wear anything besides a shirt), waiting for 'his human' to come and said human never coming. Of course, Hinata would brush it off and pretend like nothing happened the following day, but the disappointed expression on his face would break Kageyama's heart whenever he would look at him.

"Quit looking at your watch incessantly idiot. You would damage your brain even more."

Kageyama felt reassured by the fact that Tsukishima, at least, was acting as his usual self. There was something oddly comforting in that. Kageyama closed his eyes and sighed. He was now thirty minutes late for his meeting with Hinata. He would have to come up with a way to make it up to him and hoped that Hinata wouldn't be too disappointed. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Suga's staring behind Kageyama's back with eyes as wide as the full moon. It was unnerving and creepy. It felt as if he was all alone at night with only moonlight burning in his eyes. He tried to keep himself from shivering but it was becoming harder and harder. His body started convulsing but then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. He felt warmth wash over him as a small body threw itself against him and a hand whacking his head. 

"What the heck, Bakageyama" a familiar voice yelled behind him. Kageyama whirled around only to find himself against Hinata with a very angry and serious expression on his face.

Kageyama gulped.

"I waited for you for half an hour, Kageyama Tobio. Half. An. Hour." Hinata spat out angrily as he crossed his hands in front of his chest, making the shirt hike up his thighs. "I was beginning to think I would have to fish your idiot ass out of the ocean."

Kageyama got angry. He didn't want to, he didn't want to yell at Hinata, but he found himself unable to stop words coming out of him incomprehensible from anger.

"O-Oi both of you calm down!" Daichi tried to make himself heard over the commotion the two were making but to no avail. Kageyama and Hinata were in their own little world and the tension was rising more and more.

"Hinata Shouyou" Sugawara's voice wrapped like mist around them, bringing them back to the real world. It was barely audible but somehow had a much bigger effect than Daichi's yelling.

Hinata stood frozen in place, craning his neck to stare at Suga behind Kageyama's back.

"S-Sugawara Koushi?" Hinata's voice and look were reminiscent of a person who had just witnessed somebody rise from the dead.

Kageyama's confusion and unease grew as Suga closed his eyes and moved his head to the side slightly and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Hinata! Although the situation is certainly a surprise" he said calmly as he redirected his unnerving all-knowing stare towards Kageyama.

See you again? Did that mean that...the Sugawara was also an angel? But Suga didn't have any wings, he was sure of that. He would have noticed long ago. Maybe he just didn't see them? Hinata had said that wings were not supposed to be seen by humans so maybe this was the reason Kageyama couldn't see Suga's. Maybe he could only see Hinata's wings.

"W-we thought you were dead! Suga everybody thinks that you're dead!" Hinata was shaking, he was in hysterics.

Dead? But didn't Hinata say angels were immortal?

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" the way Suga kept smiling was meant to be comforting. He saw it in the way all of his friends relaxed when they saw the smile but for some reason, it had no effect on Kageyama.

"Sugawara nobody knew where you were! You just disappeared! Nobody knew anything about you! You just vanished! It was as if you had fallen in love and died like in those legends!" Hinata kept on yelling and crying. Kageyama wondered how they weren't drawing attention to themselves but it seemed that Suga's smile had effect on everybody nearby and not just their friends.

Fallen in love and died? Was that how angels died? Did that mean that Hinata... He refused to think about it. Kageyama didn't know what was more painful - that Hinata didn't love him back, or that Hinata would die if he allowed himself to fall in love.

Sugawara smiled warmly, happiness evident in his eyes as he took Daichi's hand.

"I did fall in love. I am in love and very much alive."

Kageyama's head was starting to hurt more and more. He felt so confused.

"You see, when angels fall in love with another being, not just a human, they do not die. They just lose their wings and angel status. All that is left is their inherent angelic qualities that are not classified as magic."

Kageyama Tobio had never been this confused in his life. Judging by Hinata's expression, never had he. Sugawara stared at their befuddled expressions for a couple of seconds and sighed resignedly before elaborating.

"For example, I may have used my ability to weave dreams and control water but I still can influence a person's senses and read their thoughts. " Kageyama felt his blood turn to ice in his veins. Sugawara directed his gaze towards him. "You are a strange exception Kageyama. For some reason, I can't influence you at all, though my attempt to do so does seem to at least make you dizzy."

"S-so" Hinata started mumbling attracting both Kageyama's and Suga's attention towards himself. "if I stop repressing my feelings of love towards Ka-somebody I won't die?"

Was Hinata going to say his name? Kageyama felt lightheaded with happiness.

"You won't die" a beat. "But you will have to give up your wings and family."

Hinata seemed both ecstatic and terrified at the same time. Suga's gaze was pitying.

"For me, it was worth it. But you would have to think about it for yourself. Although" a glance at Kageyama. "I must say I am certain your feelings are mutual."

Kageyama blushed violently under Sugawara's teasing gaze but Hinata didn't seem to notice, too wrapped in his own thoughts and feelings.

"Now if you'll excuse me I can't keep up the haze on everybody's minds for much longer."

And with that everybody seemed to come back to their senses and acting like their usual selves. Nishinoya and Tanaka being the most annoying and teasing Kageyama that he hadn't told them about his boyfriend.

Kageyama could only stare at Hinata's back with hope and sorrow and the angel disappeared to ponder over the new information on his own.

❀~♔☀~❀

It was exactly three months now since Hinata had decided to give up his wings in order to be with Kageyama. Since then every morning he found himself awake in Kageyama's arms wrapped around him. Hinata felt a bit guilty for the lack of guilt he felt about his choice. But honestly, when he and Kageyama were wrapped around each other, snuggled under the covers with the morning sun gently warming their naked backs, Hinata found himself unable to think about anything else but the boy sleeping beside him.

"I love you" Hinata mumbled into Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Love you too" answered his half-asleep boyfriend as he tightened his arms around Hinata's body.


End file.
